After Rainbow
by Panda Merah
Summary: Bunuh diri yang disengaja itu adalah jatuh cinta bukan? Bila saja mencintaimu adalah sebuah kesalahan, lalu kenapa hati ini menolak untuk melupakanmu? Dilema hati Hyuuga Hinata, heiress Hyuuga dalam menentukan pilihan. Menyerah atau bertahan? Kadang logika dan hati berperang atas nama cinta. [Crackpair;SasuHina] Read and Review? Dont Like Don't Read!


Kalau dia boleh memilih.

Jika takdir bisa ditentukan dengan sesuka hati.

Perasaan ini. Gejolak ini. Rindu ini. Kutitipkan semua yang kurasa pada angin yang berhembus, pada laut yang berombak, pada matahari yang bersinar. Akan kubuang semua perasaan ini. Luluh lantah dalam segala yang terasa.

Cinta.

Bunuh diri yang disengaja itu adalah jatuh cinta, begitu bukan?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **After Rainbow © Panda Merah**

 **Semua karakter hanya milik Masashi-sensei. Bila ada kesamaan cerita atau ide itu hanya kebetulan semata tanpa ada unsur apapun di dalamnya. Kritik dan sarannya akan diterima dengan baik guna membantu tata letak penulisan^^**

 **Typo, EYD, OOC and etc [Don't Like Don't Read!]**

 **.**

 **Get to Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sasuke-sama!"

"Sasuke-senpai!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Dengung berisik itu terdengar nyaring. Dari penjuru ujung hingga ke penjuru ujungnya lagi terdengar memekakan telinga. Konoha High School sudah biasa didendangkan dengan teriakan berisik seperti itu. Seperti tabuhan Lebah yang mengiringi ratunya berjalan. Tsk, membosankan.

Pria bersurai Raven berjalan dengan santai. Mobil sport hitam metaliknya terparkir dengan sempurna, bersebelahan dengan pangeran Konoha High School lainnya. Oh, benar. Mereka sudah terlebih dulu datang, sama sepertinya—ada tabuhan Lebah jadi-jadian yang berisik mengiringi langkah.

Konoha High School?

Sekolah dengan ratusan prestasi yang diraihnya sejak awal sekolah ini didirikan. Tsunade Senju—kepala sekolah dengan wajah awet muda dan dada aduhai itu tampak memimpin sekolah terbesar di Tokyo ini dengan sangat baik.

Sebagai seorang Senju, Tsunade memiliki kriteria tersendiri dalam memilih calon murid didiknya. Anak orang penting. Anak orang kaya. Pintar. Berbakat. Bila kau memiliki salah satunya maka silahkan masuk dengan persyaratan cukup rumit, tapi bila semua itu sudah terdaftar didirimu, maka silahkan masuk lewat gerbang depan sekolah yang tinggi menjulang.

Tidak adil?

Maka kau harus jadi orang penting yang punya banyak uang. Tsunade menetapkan itu dalam kriterianya. Semua orang yang lulus dari Konoha High School ini harus menjadi orang penting Negara atau paling tidak orang kaya. Maka sistem yang ada di dunia bisa diikuti dengan mudah.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya salah satu contoh produk Konoha High School ini. Produk tampan berkualitas yang sering Tsunade tertawakan ketika mabuk. Ada beragam Uchiha di sini. Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sai dan Uchiha Shisui—well, itu cukup membuat KHS ini mendapat sorotan karena klan Uchiha yang terbilang berpengaruh pada ekonomi Jepang itu bersekolah di sini.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Tampan, _check_. Kaya, _check_. Pintar, ah—jenius. Sikapnya yang dingin menarik perhatian kaum hawa dengan mudahnya. Onyx hitamnya memikat. Seringai tipis di bibirnya bagai Lucifer menghipnotis malaikat. _Fuck_ , Uchiha bungsu ini benar-benar menawan sekaligus menggairahkan.

Teriakan kembali menggema. Seisi Konoha High School bergetar karena para hawa melihat idola mereka menyeringai ke arah sepupunya—Uchiha Sai.

"Astaga. Lihat gaya sok kerennya. Aku benar-benar ingin menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya itu!" Gadis blonde pirang yang bertajuk Barbie Konoha itu memutar iris matanya bosan. Gerutuan sebal dan ketus terdengar dari bibir ranum sang idola.

Yamanaka Ino, mengibaskan helaian pirangnya. Geraman bagai serigala terdengar buas, apalagi ketika iris safir samuderanya melihat wajah congak sang Uchiha dan keturunan Uchiha lain yang berdiri di samping Sasuke dengan senyuman palsu yang menyapa gadis-gadis di sekeliling.

"Bedebah." Ino kembali mengumpat.

Di sampingnya iris orb cemerlang memutar bola matanya bosan melihat kerumunan para gadis tidak penting yang selalu bertambah banyak setiap harinya. Dasar fanatik.

"Hinata sudah melupakannya. Kau jangan mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi, Ino." Suara itu terdengar menyahut, diiringi dengan dengusan samar. Rambut merah muda sebahunya bergerak seiring dengan kepalanya yang menoleh ke belakang.

Haruno Sakura, tampak memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo dan berwajah pualam yang menjadi objek fokus sang Haruno saat ini masih menekuni buku bacaan tebalnya seperti tidak terpengaruh apapun yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Yeah, bagus sekali. _Great_. Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian menjitak kepala blonde sang sahabat yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa sih jidat?" Ino berseru keras sambil memelototi sang pewaris Haruno.

Sakura berdecak. Ingin sekali rasanya menjitak gadis itu lagi, tapi sesungguhnya dia sedang tidak mood sekarang ini. Serius. Akhir-akhir ini rasanya dunia tengah menghakiminya dengan berbagai persoalan pelik yang membuatnya ingin berteriak. Oh, Haruno muda itu nyatanya tengah frustasi.

"Entah kenapa aku ragu kalau dia adalah keturunan Uchiha." Bisikan Ino di telinganya membuat Sakura terperajat sekaligus mengangkat kepalanya.

Benar.

Ada Uchiha Sai dan Uchiha Sasuke di ambang pintu. Ekspresi dua Uchiha itu berlawanan. Sasuke dengan sikap dinginnya, dan Sai dengan tipuan palsunya. Sasuke yang minim ekspresi dan Sai yang selalu blak-blakan.

Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi objek matanya saat ini.

Jantungnya berdetum dengan kencang, memberikan ultimatum peringatan. Onyx hitam pekat itu menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Rahangnya mengeras, tepat di atas meja, jemari mungilnya mengepal. Sakura akan bersedia dengan senang hati melayangkan jotosan hangat pada pipi tirus itu. Tentu saja, reputasinya sebagai ketua klub Karate tidak bisa diragukan.

Sakura dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang, sehingga tubuhnya ikut menekuk.

Benar sekali.

Ada yang aneh bila dua Uchiha itu hanya berdiri di sisi pintu dan menatap mereka sedari tadi, pasti ada yang tidak beres dan benar saja. Sakura menutup matanya. Terpejam merutuki semuanya.

Lain kali mungkin Sakura dengan senang hati akan mencongkel bola mata hitam itu karena melihat sahabatnya dengan lancang.

Iris emeraldnya berpindah ke samping.

Yamanaka Ino menatap bengis dua Uchiha di depan sana. Haruno berdecak. Jangan sampai rasa bencimu berubah menjadi cinta, bung. Lihat saja bola mata aquarimane itu yang bersinar saat menatap Uchiha yang satunya lagi. Siapa namanya? Uchiha Sai? Oh, benar. Namanya Uchiha Sai dan dia tampan, sobat.

"Wah, Ino-san—tubuhmu sudah agak mengecil ya? Padahal kemarin kau seperti babi. Aneh rasanya melihatmu." Uchiha Sai—sepupu Uchiha Sasuke yang sama menyebalkannya dengan pemuda itu berucap santai.

"Urusai!" Ino berteriak keras. Jemari mungilnya hampir melemparkan buku di atas meja kalau saja dia tidak berpikir akan menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini. Matanya memicing tajam sama seperti silet, dan pemuda itu masih saja tersenyum. Sama palsunya dengan kehidupan yang tengah dia jalani sekarang. Haruno muda tertawa.

Hampir seluruh pasang mata yang ada di kelas melihat mereka dengan tatapan penasaran. Sang Prince dan sang Princess tengah bersiteru, terlebih ada sang Hime Hyuuga yang lebih memilih diam menekuni buku tebalnya tanpa peduli apa yang tengah empat orang di depannya itu ributkan.

Wah—

"Sudah saja, Ino. Mayat hidup seperti dia mana tahu yang namanya makanan enak sampai membuat perempuan seperti kita kelebihan lemak."

Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

Sebenarnya Sakura itu berniat menyelamatkannya atau medorongnya jatuh 'sih? Tapi sepertinya semua itu sukses. Terlihat dari Sai yang memicingkan matanya tajam menatap kedua gadis dengan warna rambut berbeda itu. Hell, dasar bedebah sialan! Memang dia tengah main-main dengan siapa hah?!

Ino tertawa puas dan Sakura hanya menyeringai.

"Kau. Hyuuga Hinata." Sasuke Uchiha—si pangeran Uchiha yang menurut Ino menyebalkan luar biasa—mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat pada sosok yang duduk tenang di belakang Sakura. Semua pandangan murid di kelas termasuk Ino dan Sakura menoleh ke arah sang Hime Hyuuga. "Temui aku di belakang sekolah ketika pulang."

"Tampaknya aku tidak bisa, Uchiha." Buku tebal yang sedari tadi dia tekuni itu tertutup rapat. Tepat dengan wajah manisnya yang menatap balik bungsu Uchiha itu dan senyum hangatnya. "Kau tahu bahwa Heiress sepertiku terbiasa sibuk."

Sorakan membetulkan terdengar dari sisi penjuru. Ada Kiba Inuzuka dan Shino Aburame yang kini tertawa keras dengan wajah mengejek pada Sasuke. Oh, tentu saja. Kejadian minggu lalu seperti rahasia umum di Konoha High School. Bahkan, makhluk paling tidak peka seperti Shino yang hanya memperdulikan serangga di sekelilingnya mengetahui hal tersebut.

Hal tabu yang paling memalukan bagi sang Hime. Jangan ada yang membahasnya atau sang sepupu—Neji Hyuuga—akan mengamuk dan mendatangimu bagai orang kesetanan. Dia sister complex sejati bung, jangan lupakan juga dialah yang memenangkan kejuaraan olimpiade nasional Judo beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan death glare paling mematikan miliknya. Membuat seisi kelas meneguk salivanya merinding. Mereka diam mematung, aura kelas berubah mencekam. Sakura dan Ino yang biasanya membela 'pun diam tidak berkutik dengan bulu roma yang berdiri. Sedangkan si tersangka—Hinata—hanya mengepalkan tangannya kesal mencoba menahan amarah.

"Kau jelas tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk menyeretmu, Hyuuga." Seringai mengejek terlihat, bertepatan dengan dua Uchiha itu yang melangkah masuk dan dering bel nyaring sekolah bertanda akan dimulainya pelajaran.

Heiress Hyuuga itu memicingkan matanya tajam mengikuti gerak-gerik dua Uchiha itu.

"Dasar Uchiha sialan!"

Umpatan dengan kalimat sama dikeluarkan dengan nada geram oleh tiga gadis dengan berbeda marga.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke manatap ke arah depan dengan tatapan kosong. Asuma-sensei menjelaskan mengenai metafisika yang sudah dia hapal betul diluar nalarnya. Pikirannya kini terbang menuju kejadian seminggu lalu yang membuatnya keruh. Ada banyak hal yang bergelimang di pikirannya, dan yang membuatnya geram sekaligus menyesal adalah kejadian tersebut.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menghela nafas pelan. Pulpen di tangannya seperti sudah tidak minat lagi untuk digenggam.

Memori itu menari-nari di kepalanya. Seolah mengejeknya. Menyeretnya pada penyesalan. Khe, cinta? Sasuke akan dengan congaknya bilang bahwa keturunan Uchiha sepertinya tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada yang namanya makhluk rendah. Kriteria untuk pasangannya jelas tinggi. Ingat, dia adalah Uchiha.

Dan Hyuuga Hinata jelas memiliki semuanya.

Sasuke menahan erangan geram. Damn!

Putusnya mereka minggu lalu jelas menjadi tranding topic yang paling hangat satu Konoha. Astaga, satu Konoha bung! Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana hebohnya?

Gadis Hyuuga itu calon Queen Hyuuga. Dia akan diwarisi segala hal tetek bengeknya Hyuuga bahkan sampai hal yang terkecil sekalipun. Dia cantik. Tubuhnya bagus. Dia kaya. Dia anggun dan memikat, bahkan Sasuke yakin pesonanya akan menyaingin dewi Afrodite sekalipun.

Tolol—pemuda itu merutuk. Kalau memang Hinata memenangkan semua kriteria pilihannya, lalu untuk apa Sasuke memutuskan gadis itu dan memilih si surai merah padam yang hanya berstatus jalang?

Sasuke berdecak. Singkirkan isi kepalamu tentang Hyuuga sulung itu, Uchiha. Oh—bukan. Uchiha Sasuke sebenarnya sangat mencintai Heiress Hyuuga itu, benar? Tentu saja. Dia hanya terlalu gengsi. Terlalu arogan. Terlalu menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya yang setinggi langit sampai menjatuhkan harga diri sang Hyuuga serendah samudera.

Astaga!

Bisakah isi kepalanya tidak dipenuhi dengan hal-hal melankonis seperti itu? Sasuke mengerang sebal.

Sejujurnya bahunya terasa nyeri bila digerakan. Bila diperhatikan lebih jauh juga ada berbeda pada garis rahangnya yang sempurna. Neji Hyuuga sukses membuat Sasuke masuk ke rumah sakit selama empat hari full dan bahkan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Sasuke juga masih harus menjalani kontrol karena cidera yang dialaminya. Pukulan bertubi-tubi yang dilayangkan secara kesetanan itu tidak bisa ditangkis Sasuke secara mudah—terlebih amarah yang menguasai Neji membuat pria kekar itu semakin kuat.

Ya.

Setelah pengumuman di lapangan yang menjadi pusat gedung sekolah, mengenai putusnya sang Hime Hyuuga dengan Prince Uchiha—tanpa ada komando lagi, Neji langsung mendatangi Sasuke ke kelasnya.

Hahh—

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Dia berdecak. Sampai kapan drama picisan ini akan berlangsung?

"Hei sepupu." Sasuke melirik datar. Di sampingnya Sai masih menunjukan senyum palsunya yang menyebalkan. Bila mereka bukan saudara, sudah dipastikan kepalan tangan Sasuke bersarang manis di wajah pucat itu. "Kurasa kau lebih berbakat dariku." Lanjut pemuda albino itu sambil menggerakan iris kelamnya pada buku Sasuke yang ada di atas meja.

Sasuke mengernyit, kemudian melirik bukunya. Pemuda itu menggeram rendah. Seperti Serigala yang siap menerkam. Seperti Singa yang siap mengaum. Seperti Cheetah yang siap mencakar. Uchiha bungsu itu memicingkan matanya.

Untuk apa dia menggambar potret manis gadis Hyuuga itu? Apa untungnya?

Dasar sial!

Hinata Hyuuga pasti sudah meracuninya hingga dia seperti ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Fic ini aku persembahkan khusus untuk fic Weekend yang terkesan absurd #bungkuk-bungkuk# ini fic Multichapter yang semoga dapat diselesaikan di waktu dekat ini~ Mmm-, aka nada beberapa adegan yang menjurus mungkin di chapter depan~ Aaaaaaa-, semoga feelnya dapet yaa wkwk~**

 **Picisan banget yaa? Unch, aku lagi suka sama cerita mode drama-drama gitu deh~**

 **Plot ini kudapat setelah nonton DraKor The Innocent Man. Ceritanya emang gak nyambung sama ini fic, tapi yaa begitulah yang didapat *angkat bahu* juga setelah aku hayati lagunya Brithney Spears yang judulnya Everytime, aaaaa-, seneng banget{} Setelah beberapa lama aku pikir dan rancang, jadilah fic awkward yang aku sendiri gak tau endingnya mau kayak gimana hiks :"(**

 **Silahkan kritik, review dan sarannya akan aku terima dengan baik^^ Terkadang author alay ini perlu pemasukan ide seriusan :"(**

 **[Mind to Review?]**

 _ **Salam hangat**_

 _ **Panda Merah**_


End file.
